


The SwSh Hellscape

by froggychaiirs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, allister and bea are pretty much siblings at this point, allister is baby!!!!!, angst bc i have no fucking heart, but there is fluff!!!!, gloria is also genderfluid, gloria is scottish, lmao i cant write uk slang or whatev the fuck its called, melony is chat mom and kabu is chat dad, some sun and moon cameos, sonia is the mom friend, sonia is the only one with a braincell, victor and gloria are like siblings, victor cant fucking type, victor has self esteem issues, victor is trans bc we need a trans icon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggychaiirs/pseuds/froggychaiirs
Summary: ew: PROVITN GOT EROMAE ISBROIGNrabbit: whatMCRstan: whatscott: WHAT?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Kabu/Melon | Melony, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Sonia & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	1. the creation of hell

**ew created a chat room**

**ew added 'rabbit' , 'MCRstan' , 'scott' , 'Sony' , and 'lmao'**

lmao: what

ew: :]

lmao: don't smile at me like that

ew: :[

scott: why the fuck does this exist?

ew: idk bc i wanted it too

Sony: To*

ew: fuck you

Sony: Then use proper grammar.

ew: smh

rabbit: don't bully him >:(

ew: nono i deserve it

Sony: Whaaat? No you don't! I'm sorry. :(

ew: its not the worst ive been called

scott: wait someone called you worse before? who? im gonna fucking kill them

lmao: [sweats]

scott: aight time to murder bede

lmao: WAIT NO THAT WAS A JOKE-

scott: -_-

**scott is now offline**

lmao: oh god oh fuck

MCRstan: bede you're a deadman

lmao: I KNOWWW

**lmao is now offline**

rabbit: oh

Sony: Well then.

Sony: Anyways, I'm gonna hop off for a bit! Yamper wants to go for a walk.

ew: okk!!! bye Sonia!

rabbit: byee!!

MCRstan: bye ms sonia!

Sony: Please don't call me Ms Sonia. It sounds too professional lmao 

**Sony is now offline**

MCRstan: we are alone now

ew: no u and hop are alone

**ew is now offline**

MCRstan: you fucker

rabbit: marnie

MCRstan: what

rabbit: ur gay

MCRstan: yes  
  
  


rabbit: wait what  
  
  


**MCRstan is now offline**

rabbit: that doesnt answer me at all!!!

rabbit: .  
  
  


rabbit: im lonely  
  
  


**rabbit added 'ghostyboi' to the chatroom**

rabbit: now im less lonely :]

ghostyboi: wha

ghostyboi: why am i here? out of all people you could've invited

rabbit: bc you're cool!!!

ghostyboi: oh. thank you.

**ghostyboi is now offline**

rabbit: alone again

**rabbit is now offline**


	2. flushed emoji

**ghostyboi is now online**

ghostyboi: is anyone on heeerree??

ew: yeah hi

ghostyboi: wha? why r u up this late?

ew: i cant sleep

ew: why are you up?

ghostyboi: ghosts are more active at night

ew: makes sense ig

ew: so why do you wear a mask? if you dont mind me asking.

ghostyboi: its comforting

ew: oh

ew: do you like buzzfeed unsolved?

ghostyboi: i never heard of it

ew: duudee its rlly fucking good. its where these two guys go investigate haunted areas. one's a skeptic and the other's a believer and its rlly good.

ghostyboi: like ghost pokemon? :0

ew: no like. actual real ppl ghosts

ghostyboi: oh cool. i might check it out sometime!!

ghostyboi: can i add bea here

ew: yeah sure!! u dont have to ask if its someone everyone here knows! :]

ghostyboi: nice

**ghostyboi added 'GodAndAnime' to the chatroom**

GodAndAnime: Wh

GodAndAnime: Allister, it's 3am why are you awake?

ghostyboi: ghosts!! :]

ew: yeah! ghosts!

GodAndAnime: Go to bed, would you? Both of you.

ew: no

ghostyboi: ^^

GodAndAnime: You two are gonna regret it. You're gonna be tired for the entire day if you don't sleep now.

ghostyboi: frick u right

ghostyboi: gn guys :]

ew: gn dude

**ghostyboi is now offline**

**GodAndAnime is now offline**

ew: time to watch buzzfeed unsolved

**ew is now offline**

_[In da morning lmao]_

**Sony is now online.**

Sony: Good morning, everyone!

**scott is now online**

**MCRstan is now online**

Sony: Oh, the gays are online. 

**MCRstan is now offline**

Sony: Now one of the gays are online.

scott: im pansexual but go off ig

Sony: Oh! Still valid!

**ew is now online**

ew: WHATS UP FUCKERS

scott: WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE?

ew: FUCK YOU THATS WHY!

**GodAndAnime is now online**

GodAndAnime: Watch your language, please. Allister is in this chatroom and I don't want his innocence ruined <3

**GodAndAnime is now offline**

ew: sorry

Sony: Anyways, does anyone know where Hop is?

ew: asleep

Sony: Oh! Thank you cor letting me know!

scott: wait victor how did you know that

ew: :]

**ew is now offline**

scott: YOU FUCKER

**scott is now offline**

Sony: Oh. Well then.

**Sony is now offline.**


	3. the one where i cant sleep: v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor cant sleep + sad boy victor hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew : victor
> 
> rabbit : hop
> 
> sony : sonia
> 
> scott : gloria
> 
> mcrstan : marnie

**ew is now online**

ew: is anyone on?

ew: ik its 4:20am but like,, idk

ew: i cant sleep

ew: when can i ever sleep? 

ew: haha,,,, idk

ew: um,,

ew: so,,, im just gonna vent ig

ew: losing the champion title feels rlly weird

ew: n like

ew: ik gloria wasnt trying to hurt me but like,,,, idk how to explain it

ew: gn ig

**ew is now offline**

(da next day lmao)

**Sony is now online**

Sony: Gooood morning, everyone!

Sony: I'm making blueberry pancakes for breakfast so if anyone wants any feel free to come by the lab and get some!

Sony: It's important to eat a good and balanced breakfast every morning! 

Sony: Don't forget to stay hydrated!

**scott is now online**

**scott changed Sony's name to ''WalkingPSA"**

**scott is now offline**

WalkingPSA: Oh-?

WalkingPSA: Oh!! This title is much more fitting!

**MCRstan is now online**

MCRstan: wassup fuckers

**rabbit is now online**

**ew is now online**

ew: why are you on my phone?! >:[

rabbit: WAIT SONIA-

WalkingPSA: Hm?

MCRstan: fuck u that's why

rabbit: DID YOU SAY BLUEBERRY PANCAKES???

WalkingPSA: Mhm! Sure did! Would you like some, Hop.

rabbit: OMW

**rabbit is now offline**

ew: sonia what have your done

**ew is now offline**

**WalkingPSA is now offline**

**MCRstan is now offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA IM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SHT IN FOREVER I'VE BEEN RLLY BUSY WITH HIGH SCHOOL N SHIT
> 
> also yuh sorry it's short


	4. awooga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WalkingPSA - Sonia
> 
> scott - Gloria
> 
> rabbit - Hop
> 
> ew - Victor

**ew is now online**

ew: HMM

WalkingPSA: What?

ew: HMMMMMMMMM

WalkingPSA: I'm confused.

**ew is now offline**

WalkingPSA: I have more questions than answers at this point.

**scott is now online**

scott: yooooooo

WalkingPSA: Hi, Gloria!

scott: hi professor

scott: where's victor I wanna kick his ass

WalkingPSA: Oh, but why?

scott: idk why not

WalkingPSA: Good point. 

**ew is now online**

ew: i didn't come here to get bullied like this smh

scott: well too fuckin bad ya lung piece of shit

ew: starts crying

scott: wait no vic im sorry-

**rabbit is now online**

scott: OH GOD OH FUCK

scott: I FUCKED UP DIDNT I-?

WalkingPSA: Yup. You pretty much just dug yourself into a hole.

rabbit: gloria

scott: uh

scott: yuh? what is it

rabbit: look outside

scott: w

WalkingPSA: Huh?

scott: SDJHKAD HOP WATHAT ARE YOU DOING OTUSDIE MY WIDNOW

rabbit: :]

**rabbit is now offline**

scott: AA SONIA HELP PROTECT ME

WalkingPSA: Nah.

WalkingPSA: You did this to yourself. You must face the consequences.

scott: IT WAS FUECKIN JOKE HOP BLEASE

**scott is now offline.**

WalkingPSA: Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA- im not dead hello. i havent had the motivation to work on this recently so aha. uh. my tumblr is @sakuraatea so uh. thats it ig. see you in another blue moon gamers


	5. the bee movie and the last airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the bee movie. plus new people get added lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabbit + Vanessa Bloom ; Hop  
> ew + Ya Like Jazz ; Victor  
> scott ; Gloria  
> Katara ; Nessa  
> WalkingPSA ; Sonia  
> Iroh ; Raihan  
> Zuko ; Kabu  
> Toph ; Gordie  
> Aang ; Melony  
> GodAndAnime + WWE ; Bea  
> Sokka ; Milo

**ew is now online.**

ew: has anyone wondered why ken from the bee movie sounds like joe swanson?

scott: eh- why are you- watching the bee movie?

ew: ionno why

scott: fair enough

**ew has changed their name to Ya Like Jazz.**

scott: oh my god

Ya Like Jazz: shhh

**Ya Like Jazz is now offline.**

scott: i hate being related to him.

scott: @rabbit why do you put up with him

**rabbit is now online.**

**rabbit has changed their name to Vanessa Bloom.**

**Vanessa Bloom is now offline.**

scott: why am i friends with any of you

**GodAndAnime is now online.**

GodAndAnime: heyyy

scott: oh shit hey bea!

**GodAndAnime has changed their name to WWE.**

WWE: this name fits more

scott: hell yeah it does

**WWE has added Melony, Gordie, Kabu, Nessa, and 6+ other people**

scott: oh no

WWE: oh yes.

**Nessa has changed their name to Katara.**

Katara: Well. I certainly didn't expect to be here haha.

scott: AYYY NESSA HOWZIT GOING

Katara: Oh! Hello, Glora. I didn't expect to see you here.

scott: same haha

**WalkingPSA is now online.**

WalkingPSA: o///o

Katara: 👀

scott: oh gross

**Milo has changed their name to Sokka.**

**Kabu has changed their name to Zuko.**

**Raihan has changed their name to Iroh.**

**Melony has changed their name to Aang.** ****

**Gordie has changed their name to Toph.**

scott: who are these people

Toph: you uncultured swine.

**Author's Note:**

> gay ass is me lmao


End file.
